


Dream a Little Dream

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Daydreaming, Dream Sex, Dreams, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Hell, Light BDSM, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: Imagine having "interesting" dreams about Crowley





	1. Chapter 1

##  **Dream A Little Dream**

**A.N - My first what will be a smutty Crowley x Reader fic. Let me know what you think :)**

**Warnings - Smut, mentions of BDSM and swearing.**

* * *

 

The second you heard the damn accent flood the room you stiffened, Sam and Dean thought it was because you still harboured ill feelings towards the demon after he kidnapped you a few months back and used you as bait to make the Winchester’s more compliant. That was partly true, but that wasn’t the whole story.

You felt your pulse quicken when you heard his footsteps near your chair.

*Get a hold of yourself Y/n! He’s a demon for God sake!* you berate yourself, praying that you cheek aren’t flushed

This schoolgirl crush as you put it, on the King of Hell had been going on for far longer than you’d like to admit and to be honest the kidnapping episode really hadn’t helped any.

Crowley had literally kept you chained to a bed! He said it was for his safety and your comfort but there was something in his eyes when he looked at you, the way he licked his lips and the way his gaze dragged slowly down you body that told you differently.

Those memories had led to many a restless night, you’d wake up writhing after some particularly impure dreams involving the demon.

You closed your eye as the footsteps came to a halt directly behind you, trying to keep yourself focused and calm. You refused to look up, knowing he was looking down at you. He leaned down till his lips were directly next to your ear. Your heartbeat stuttered at his proximity

“Hello Darling” he spoke sensually, loud enough for all to hear, yet almost as quiet as a whisper.

A shiver ran up your spine making you grip the book you were holding even harder. Crowley must have liked the reaction as you could see a sly smile creep onto his face in you peripheral vision.

“Ok, ok, back away” Dean called from behind you. Part of you wanted to thank him for saving you, but the other half of you wanted to slap him for interrupting.

Crowley raised his hands in surrender and backed away, it was then you made your first mistake; you looked up. The sight of the King of Hell with his hands raised in the air sent a rush of images into your head.

_***flash***_

_You could see Crowley on a bed, his bed to be exact. You could see his arms above his head. The images in your head played like a scene from a movie. The scene panned upwards where you saw that his hands were tied to his headboard, the very headboard that restrained you almost three months prior. The fantasy moved again and now you could see yourself standing next to him in a black corset, stockings, suspenders and heels. You stood with your hands on your hips, staring down at the demon with a riding crop in your right hand._

_“Are you going to behave now?” you smirked down at him._

_“No promises love” he grinned, you run the whip up his body slowly before raising it and bringing it down hard against his chest. He grunted at the sensation, the red mark on his chest proving that it must have caused him pain but the look of lust in his eyes showing he was anything but displeased by the action._

_“What was that?” you tried again with a wicked look in your eye._

_He panted a few times, eyeing you with a look that could only be described as animalistic. Before uttering the words that made your head spin._

_“Yes, My Queen”_

_***end flash***_

Your snapped back to the real world only to find everyone in the exact same position, the fantasy obviously lasting no time at all. The only thing different was that this time Crowley was smirking at you.

You forced your gaze away and shook your head to try and clear it. What on earth was that? You’d never classed yourself as kinky in any sense of the word. Time for a relationship or even sex was almost impossible being a hunter. But ever since Crowley took you, you had to admit you’d had many a darker fantasy. But this was something else, you’d never dreamed of anything like that before; and there was something in the smirking demon’s eyes that told you, you hadn’t come up with it alone.

You ran a hand through your hair and tried to rid yourself if the visions that run through mind.

Sam and Dean had began talking at some point during your ordeal, you tried to focus on the discussion but the longer you were in the same vicinity as Crowley the harder it got for you to focus. The images probed your mind again, you began to feel fluster. You stood abruptly from you seat causing the wooden legs of the chair to scrape against the hardwood floor. Everyone’s attention fell on you instantly.

“I’m not feeling good, you guys can handle this without me right?” you silently begged for them to say yes, as you handed your book over to your best friend

“Yeah, looks like its only going to be a haunting we’ll be fine” Sam reassured taking the book from you

You nodded in thanks and made to leave the room, realising all to soon you’d have to pass Crowley to leave. You took a breath and tried to keep your head down until you could get out of the door, you really tried but something inside of you demanded you look up as you passed the King of hell.

Time seemed to slow as you passed him, your Y/E/C eyes were glued to his as he winked at you. A flash of heat spread to your core at the action and you rushed from the room pressing your back to the cool stone wall outside the library, once you were out of sight.

“Ha, she really hates you” you heard Dean chuckle behind you.

“Something like that” the demon answered, you could hear the cockiness in his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Dream a Little Dream - Part 2**

**Warnings -** **Smut, mentions of BDSM and swearing.**

* * *

You practically ran towards you room where you’d hope you could leave the crude fantasy behind.

You slammed your door shut behind you, momentarily finding solace in the calm silence of your room. You walked to the bed and threw yourself onto it burying your face into your soft pillow. You let yourself relax and drift from reality. 

_***_

_You could see the dark room again, where Crowley was once again tied to the bed. You watched as the corset clad version of yourself climbed on top of the demon and straddled him._

_“Tell me what you want My King” you demand kissing him firmly and nipping at his bottom lip as you pull back_

_You see him raise his hips and grind then into you_

_“Fuck me” you cock an eyebrow at him and tut_

_“Such language, hmm lets see what else you can do with that mouth first” you wink before crawling upward and settling your legs either side of his head._

_***_

***Bang***

You shot out of bed and looked around for the source of the sound when you heard it again, the door.

“Its open” you called out and the door opened to reveal Dean

“We’re heading out, you gonna be ok here alone sweetheart?” you smiled and nodded at the man who had become the brother you never wanted.

“Yeah, I’m just really not up for a hunt. Scared I’ll make a mistake and get you boys hurt” you look guilty at the admission. Dean sits down next to you and throws an arm over your shoulder pulling you in for a hug.

“Hey don’t worry about it, just take it easy; get whatever this is out of your system and you’ll be back out there with us in no time” you send him a forced smile and nod.

Poor Dean he thinks you have a bug or something. If he knew the truth then getting it ‘out of your system’ would be the last thing he’d want you to do.

You saw them off and wished them luck before you retreated to one of the sofas and jumped on it, pulling one of the cushions to your chest.

“You’ve got to stop this Y/n” you sigh heavily “he’s a demon!”

“Yes, he is a demon but lets not pretend that’s not part of the turn on darling”

 


	3. Chapter 3

##  **Dream a Little Dream - Part 3**

**Warnings - Swearing? Mentions of smut? Smut?**

* * *

The sound of his voice made you fall from the sofa in shock.

“What the hell are you still doing here?!” you demand scrambling to your feet. You cross your hands over your chest in a defensive stance.

“Ah yes, well when I teleported away after you left, I technically teleported to another room until Moose and Squirrel buggered off. Now we can be alone “My Queen”” he winked as he spoke the final words, you glared at him.

“I knew I hadn’t come up with that damn daydream on my own!” you point accusingly at him which only makes him smirk

“That’s the fun part in all of this darling you did” you narrow you eye at him about to answer when he cuts you off

“Ok fine, maybe the outfit choice was my idea, but you filled in the rest. That’s what makes this so much fun love. If I had known you had such a kinky side we’d have gotten along so much better when you were my guest” you pursed your lips and sneered at him

“firstly “guest” is hardly how I would put it. Secondly the only way I plan on getting to know you better is when I have the pleasure of gutting you like fish with my angel blade” you spit the words from your mouth like a bad taste.

“Oh darling I don’t think we’re quite ready for knife play just yet” you cringe at his words and turn away muttering

“in your dreams Crowley” he caught the hushed words easily, good hearing must be a demon trait.

“oh no Darling, in yours. Those were your little fantasies remember?” he asked licking his lips, his eyes burning into you as his gaze roamed over your figure

“I don’t believe a single word you say, there’s no way that fucked up version of a daydream came from me” you cross your arms across your chest in anger and in some futile attempt to protect yourself from his lingering eyes.

“Believe what you wish love, I’ll enjoy it and you either way in the end” you scoffed

“If you think you’re getting anywhere near me or my bed you are sadly mistaken” you attempt to sound hardened and disgusted but your mind kept replaying the dreams….could it have honestly been you who had come up with such a thing?

“Your bed? Oh no darling” he took another step towards you ending up toe to toe with his eyes burning into yours

“I was think more of mine” you suddenly felt the room spin and your stomach drop.

When the room finally steadied you saw that you were no longer in the living room, or even in the bunker, you were in hell…literally

“Welcome back love”

**~~To be continued?~~ **


End file.
